Networks, such as networks found in consumers' homes, may connect various different devices to other networks, such as the Internet. Such networks are often targets of malicious attacks, in which unauthorized devices may attempt to send traffic through the network, or connect to other devices in the network in an unauthorized or unsafe manner. As another example, devices may be hijacked to behave in unexpected or unauthorized ways. For instance, a personal computer may be infected with a virus or other malware, which may cause the personal computer to send a relatively large number of emails in a brief period of time. Additionally, as home automation devices with network connectivity (such as light switches, temperature sensors, power outlet monitors, etc.) proliferate the market, security risks may arise, in which unscrupulous or negligent manufacturers or vendors of such home automation devices may invade the privacy (or may otherwise compromise the security) of users' home networks.